This invention relates to an apparatus for receiving container lids of ferromagnetic material from a first processing unit and feeding them to a second processing unit. In the present context "container lids" include circular blanks constituting products of the first manufacturing step in the lid making.
Lids punched by a press are usually provided with a "tilted" edge. They are advanced to a starting roller for further processing.
During pressing with only two lid tools, each lid is sent through a separate guide channel ("guide track") where the lid is turned by 90.degree. in its plane and forwarded to a disk roller. The lid may enter the disk roller at any time and thus no timing problems occur.
During pressing with more than two tools, such as multi-die presses or multi-presses--during each press stroke a plurality of lids are handled. Although it is possible to associate with each lid tool its own disk roller, this would result in a very large unit.
Moreover, lid rollers of current design having a multi-station machine head rotating about a vertical axis meet higher quality requirements with respect to rolling the lids, and they are capable of rolling the large quantity of lids which are discharged from a multi press per unit of time. These machines, however, are able to accept lids only at regular intervals.